1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a paper feeding device to enable a size reduction of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to input image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus includes a paper feeding device in which printing media are stored, a light scanning device to irradiate a beam according to an image signal, a developing device to form a developer image on a printing medium supplied from the paper feeding device, a fusing device to fuse the developer image to the printing medium, and a paper discharge device to discharge the printing medium, on which an image has been completely formed, to the outside.
The above mentioned paper feeding device, light scanning device, developing device, fusing device and paper discharge device are appropriately arranged on a printing medium delivery path defined in an apparatus body.
The paper feeding device includes a pickup unit to pick up and convey printing media, an upper paper feeding tray on which an actuator and a variety of sensors to sense printing media stacked on the tray are installed, and a lower paper feeding tray on which a pad or a roller to convey one sheet of printing media at a time is installed, the pickup unit and the upper and lower paper feeding trays being fixed to the apparatus body.